


Kintsugi

by People_are_like_flowers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Torture, bruhhhhh, kidnap, why dont yall write nejika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/People_are_like_flowers/pseuds/People_are_like_flowers
Summary: Verify Akatsuki's whereabouts revealed from a trusted source and report back. Engaging with target is strictly forbidden. It was a quick in and out sort of job. Neji was supposed to back in time for Hinata's birthday next Tuesday. Under other circumstances any respectable jounin would do but they required a shinobi skilled in tracking and had experience with the group. With Shino and Kiba out on a seperate mission the duty fell on the Hyuuga.In a moment of idiocy he finds himself trapped in Akatsuki's hide out and meets face to face with none other than the fucker Uchiha Sasuke himself. He prays Konoha sends backup before one of these assholes decide that he's more entertaining dead than alive.





	Kintsugi

Neji gasped desperately, the sound echoes around the cell, lingering before fading into silence. The hand around his neck is unforgiving and ruthless, not allowing a single breath of air into his lungs. Neji can feel his body giving in to the lack of oxygen. His muscles relaxing and his sight blurring.

“Still think you’re so high and mighty, Hyuuga? Look at you now, beaten and defeated, you’re less than the dirt underneath my feet.” The Otogakure nin spat.

Neji opened his mouth, a retort on the tip of his tongue, but all that came out was a wet, desperate wheeze. 

“Oh what’s that, Hyuuga? Are you ready to give me what I asked for like a good pet?” The hand on his throat loosened a fraction and Neji gasped, the air entering his lungs felt like life being literally breathed into his dying body. “F-fuck you.” Neji said.

Hands that were previously gripping tight, around his throat released their grasp all together and the rogue nin’s chakra disappeared.   
Is he gone? Neji thought wearily. 

Before he could devise another plan to escape this time, waves of pain slammed full force into his body. Neji groaned and fell slack onto the floor. He was only coherent enough to turn his head to the side to avoid throwing up on himself. He sees black.

“He’s out cold.” The spectator comments.  
“No shit.” Says the other one.  
“What are we going to do now?”  
“Hand him to the higher ups, there’s nothing we can do anymore.”

-

Deidara walks down the hallway, stops at Rain’s study and knocks. 

Silence. 

“Boss, the guys stationed at Otogakure found Neji Hyuga.”

Silence. 

What the hell, Deidara thinks, Why is it every single time I ask him something he always ignores me. Deidara pouts. When Itachi does it he answers right away.

“Come in.” Pain’s voice drifts though the door.

Finally.

Deidara steps in and finds Pain at his desk. Pain looks up and raises an eyebrow. Chills run down Deidara’s back. What a fucking creep.

“They found him three days ago, covered in dirt and crap, walking out of the cell. He killed everyone. Even the other prisoners. That’s around 300 victims.” Deidara reported.

“Where is he now?”

“He was relocated to hide out Dango by our men.”

“Did Itachi codename the area?”

“Yeah.”

“Thought so.”

Pain pauses for a second. “Go with Satori and retrieve him. He might be useful.”

“Eh?” Deidara shrieked. “Why me? I don’t want to handle a mentally unstable Hyuga, you do it!”

A single raised eyebrow is all that it takes for Deidara to know he’s lost the argument before it even started.

“Only this once.” Deidara mutters. A knowing smirk appears on pains face, they both know that’s not true.

-

When Neji wakes up again it’s to obnoxiously yellow hair. Naruto, his mind says immediately. But when his eyes eventually learns how to focus again, the owner of the blonde hair comes into view and Diedara’s ugly face appears.

Neji’s instincts kick in and he tries but fails to sit up. His wrists and ankles are tied by course rope. 

“There’s no way you’ll get outta those, these ropes are bound by chakra.” When he sees Neji struggling against the ropes that bind him.

If only he had been stronger. If only he hadn’t let his guard down for that one second. He was sent to verify a lead in Sound about the whereabouts of Akatsuki and report back. A quick and easy mission, but it required a shinobi skilled in tracking, and with his eyes that should’ve been a piece of cake. But now he’s tied and completely at the mercy of Akatsuki. Pathetic.

“Both arrogant, semi-attractive, self-centred genius’ with permanent frowns etched into their face and has an air of ‘I’m better than everyone else’ constantly surrounding them at all times. The only difference is you’ve got a clan. Do you know who you remind me of?” Deidara muttered.

“Don’t you dare compare me to that traitor.” Neji spat. Neji has received plenty of insults in his life from his own clan and shinobi jealous of his ability to last him seven lifetimes. But this one takes the cake. There’s a certain disgust that only being lumped into the same category as Uchiha Sasuke can deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> when you write something that is clearly a slow burn long fic that requires hours of dedication and time and needs a level of research and literary skills that you dont have to do this story proper justice so you just write 700 words and stop lol


End file.
